Heartbroken Desire
by FanQueen99
Summary: AU. When Felicity and Oliver's marriage broke down, they broke with it. Now, 3 years on, they are reunited by a sudden death that takes its toll on both of them. When the only person they can turn to and lean on is the person who broke their hearts, will their love be rekindled? Or will it all break even further apart?
1. Chapter 1

Felicity stormed into her office and slammed her coffee down on the table. Hard. She was angry. No not angry. Raging. She couldn't believe that he'd done that! That he'd had the nerve to assume those…those things about her! Her heart felt as though it would burst from the rage that swelled within her. _His_ presence behind her only made it worse.

"Felicty," his voice was sharp yet pleading. She could tell he was desperate. "Felicty I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just…everything spun out of control." Oliver was begging now. He stretched out a hand and gently brushed her elbow.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she flinched from his touch and walked to the window. She stared down at the moving traffic below. The sun was shining down on the world below, as is it was mocking her. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried all she could to blink them away.

"You honestly think that after everything you've done, I'll forgive you Oliver?" her words contrasted her tears. They were blunt, hurtful. She felt his wince at his words and couldn't help the pang in her heart. But she had to be strong. Turning to face her boss, her friend – ex-friend as he was now – she spoke with sharp resolution.

"I can't do this anymore Oliver. I-I can't be me and work here. It's impossible and now, after what you did, I can't be anywhere near where you are." Her heart screamed at her to just forget it but she refused to listen.

"What are you saying Felicity?" the desperation in his voice was heartbreaking.

"I'm saying, I'm handing in my two weeks notice. For this job and us. I can't do it anymore. I'm- I'm sorry Oliver. I just can't."

"Felicity please. We can work through this. We have before and we can again. I know we can. Please, don't do this. I lo-"

"DON'T!" she cut him off with a scream, finally letting the rage out. "Don't." she repeated, her tone softer. She met his distressed gaze with hard determination. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Two weeks, Oliver. Two weeks and I'm out of here. And there isn't anything you can do or say to change that." Felicity moved to sit behind her desk and switched her computer on. An awkward silence filled the room.

"I think that'll be all, Mr. Queen."

She didn't even look up to see him walk out of the office. Instead, she let the tears fall and did nothing to contain them. She didn't care who saw. It was over. Looking down at her left hand, she pulled the rings off her finger. It was over. And there was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I'm new to this whole thing and this is my first story so in my rush to get it up I forgot to write some stuff. Thanks for all the favourites and follows I've got so far. I really appreciate it. I can't promise would love to hear. I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, this one will be longer. I hope you enjoy this and, as I said, I'd love to hear any ideas you have. Oh, and I am English but since this fanfic is set in America, some spellings will be American while other will be English. And please review**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or any of the characters I write about unless they are OC.**

3 years later

"Felicity! Are you ready yet? I expect the driver's getting impatient!"

Felicity smiled to herself in the mirror at the sound of her new fiancée's voice. Since she'd left Starling 3 years prior, she'd made a new life for herself in Central City working for long-time idol, Harrison Wells. It'd been her best friend's idea that she move to Central after the…incident and not once had Felicity regretted it. Well, maybe once.

"I'll be down in a second! I'm just finishing off!" she shouted back. She checked herself once more in the mirror and her smile grew even more. Her midnight blue floor length gown excencuated her curves as it lay across her left shoulder. Her hair was curled and pinned up with a few tendrils framing her face and the entire look was completed by an engagement present of a necklace of diamonds with earrings to match. She looked stunning. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"Felicity!" the voice called again. Felicity grabbed her clutch and began to walk down to meet her fiancée.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked standing on the bottom step. Her fiancée turned around and his jaw dropped open.

"Wow. You look…wow." Felicity smiled and walked over to meet him.

"I'll take that to mean I look good then?" He just nodded and pulled her over to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You look gorgeous, Felicity. As ever."

"Flattery won't get you everhwere you know?" Felicity grinned at him and kissed him again. "Now, shouldn't we be off? I'm sure the driver will be getting impatient." Taking Ray's hand, Felicity led him out the door and into the car. And for the first time in three years, she felt truly happy. At least, she thought she did.

* * *

"Ollie, do we really have to go to this stupid gala thing with mom?" Thea whined as she stood in the doorway to her brother's hotel room. She really didn't want to be in Central City going to a charity gala for their mother. No, she wanted to stay in with her pyjamas on watching the next episode of America's Next Top Model.

"Come on, Speedy. We said we'd go with her. Especially since dad can't go." Oliver spun round to face his sister and held out the bowtie for her.

"Yeah, because of his stupid meeting. Remind me why he's having it in the first place?" Thea tied her brother's bowtie as Oliver smiled at the man of the topic standing in the doorway.

"Because, little lady, this meeting will mean big things for QC. More jobs, more expansion for our Applied Sciences Division. Harrison Wells is a big name in quantum physics and he will be an extraordinary asset." Robert Queen responded as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. He winked at his son who just smiled back.

The Queens were what many would call a close family. A family of four with a multi-billionaire business that had begin as a science porject and expanded to much, much more. Robert Queen was a hard-headed businessman who always made time for his family. His wife, Moira Queen, was the face of the family; a well-known, influential figure in Starling's upper class society whose first job was to always look out for her children. Thea Queen was a beautiful young woman who made it her job to be cheeky and annoying. At 17, she was near graduation and her party days were just beginning. Oliver Queen, a 27 year old divorcee, was the opposite. The proud co-owner of Starling's biggest nightclub, Verdant, Oliver was far from the billionaire playboy he once was. He was currently the heir to Queen Consolidated and on his way to prove to himself that he was capable of being the man he was before he ruined everything. The one thing this family shared was their loyalty to one another. Something that would come to be very necessary in the very near future.

* * *

Oliver grimaced as he was pushed and prodded by his mother's loud-mouthed 'friends'. It was barely halfway through the evening and yet all he wanted to do was return to the hotel and sleep. Accepting the champagne glass thrust into his hand, Oliver excused himself to find a quiet place where he could catch his swirling thoughts. Ever since _she'd_ left, Oliver had found he no longer enjoyed these extravagant parties. He sat himself in a dim corner and lamented over his screwed up life. Reaching into his pocket, Oliver began to fiddle with the ring he kept there in the hope that it'd one day return her to him.

"I thought I'd find you here," Oliver could practically hear the smirk in Laurel's voice as he looked up to meet her eyes. He grinned and gestured to the chair beside him. Laurel sat and took the glass out of Oliver's hands. Though she noticed the ring, she chose not to say anything about it, a fact Oliver was grateful for. The two sat in a comfortable silence watching the party go by when the opening of the doors caught Oliver's eye. His breath stopped and all time around him froze as the one person who'd sworn to never see him again walked through the entrance to the room.

Oliver stood and immediately felt the urge to throw up. She hadn't noticed him but he'd certainly noticed her. In particular, he'd noticed the engagement ring sat on her left hand. The way she clung to the man stood beside her was amusing and gut-wrenching for it was the same way she had used to cling onto him. She looked like the angel he remembered her to be and his heart jerked as he saw the love in her eyes as she glanced up at her companion.

For the first time in three years, Oliver set eyes upon his soulmate. For the first time in three years, he realised what a fool he'd been to never chase after her. For the first time in three years, Oliver Queen felt himself begin to slowly fall back in love with Felicity Smoak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya. Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up. I had exams and they've only recently finished. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I go on a 6 week holiday on Saturday so I'll try to update when I can but I make no promises as to whether it'll be in the near future. Thank you so much to Vero Diaz and belairdesi for reviewing. I realise, as it was pointed out by a guest, that I made an error in the first chapter. When it says Felicity removed her engagement ring, it is supposed to be wedding band. I hope that clears up any confusion. Thank you for all the follows I've had so far. It means a lot. And again, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Arrow or any DC characters.**

As if in a trance, Oliver's feet began to move towards the focus of his attention. Felicity Smoak. She had not yet noticed him, grinning still as she clung to the arm of the bulky dark-haired man stood at her side. Stood in _his_ place. They'd approached someone Oliver recognised but couldn't bother to put a name to the face. She was his world. She always had been.

The sharp ringing of a phone in the distance broke Oliver out of his reverie as he identified his familiar dial tune. Sighing in frustration, Oliver absently-mindedly pressed the answer button, not registering the caller.

"What?" he asked, sharper than he'd intended.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Queen I am talking to?" a young woman's voice sounded tired on the other end of the line.

"No. Mr. Queen is my father, he's at a meeting right now. Can I take a messsage?" Oliver's eyes didn't leave the sight of Felicity as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, sir. There has been a terrible accident involving your father…"

"What kind of accidnet? Is he okay?" Oliver ripped his gaze from his soulmate and began to search for his mother and Thea.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Queen. Your father…well, he's…" the woman's voice had taken a scared tone on as she spoke. She sounded close to tears, "dead."

The phone fell to the floor with a loud thud. Surrounding eyes turned to stare at Oliver Queen as he tried, with all his might, to process what he'd just been told.

"Ollie?" Laurel's voice was heard as if under water. She picked up the fallen phone and listened to the woman. Her eyes filled with tears as she touched Oliver's arm.

"Come on. We need to find your mother and your sister and then go to the hospital." Laurel grabbed Oliver's elbow and dragged him over to his family. His friend spoke in urgent, hushed tones to his family. The group were ushered out of the ballroom by Laurel who had put the traits she got from her father to good use.

None of them noticed the young blonde stood next to Ray Palmer on the phone; eyes filling with tears.

* * *

Felicity's phone rang as Ray had just introduced her to possible investors in his company.

"Excuse me for one moment," she turned away from the group and pressed the green phone on her screen.

"Hello?"

"You really gotta start looking at your caller ID before you answer the phone." A familiar voice replied.

"Dig, hey. How are you? I'm sorry it's been a while but I thought I'd give you some breathing space after you had Sara. I mean, you obviously didn't _have_ Sara. Men can't do that. But they are involved in the process, which you obviously know because you've just had a child-"

"Felicity…"

"And she truly is gorgeous. She totally takes after Lyla. Not that you aren't gorgeous. You are. I'm sure Lyla feels the same way. I just meant that she's more feminine in her gorgeousness – is that a word? – and you're more manly and masculine but I'm sure they mean the same. Do they? I don't know. I've never thought about that bef-"

"FELICITY!" The blonde stopped talking, her brain finally taking over her mouth.

"Sorry, Dig. You know how I get."

"I know. I just- Felicity I got some bad news."

"What is it? It's not Sara is it? Or Lyla?" Felicity felt her pulse raise as she feared for her friends.

"No, no. They're both fine. It's just – Felicity, Robert's dead."

Silence filled the other end of Dig's line.

"Felcity?"

"D-dead? No, no, no,no. He can't be. No, no, no. Tell me it isn't true Dig. Please…" the blonde trailed off before her silent sobs were heard by everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry. He's in Central City Hospital Morgue." Felicity nodded to herself and told her friend she'd be there soon. Hanging up hurriedly, Felicity ran over to Ray and whispered in his ear that she had an emergency and had to get to the hospital. Bidding the investors a rushed farewell, the couple hurried to their waiting car.

* * *

Thea cried on Moira's shoulder as Oliver stood against the wall, attempting to regain his composure. He had to be the one to take care of his family now that his father was dead.

"No, you don't understand! I'm his daughter-in-law. Well, ex-daughter-in-law but he's still my family. Please just tell me where Robert Queen is!" A familiar voice made Oliver's body freeze.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Thea asked, her bitter tone almost concealed by her tears. Not bothering to answer, Oliver slowly turned around and stared into the eyes of the last person he'd expected to see there.

"Felicity," he breathed reaching out to touch her face. She took a step back, drinking the sight of him in. Since the…incident, she'd only seen him in pictures. She should've known he'd be here. Felicity was unaware of Ray's hand in her own. She could only focus on the man she'd once loved with all her being stood in front of her with a tear stained face. Her heart lurched at the sight of him. She had to resist the urge to throw herself into his arms.

"Oliver…"

 **So they've reunited. They're reactions will be further explored in the next chapter. I'll try get that up soon but, like I said, I can't make any promises. And please, please review. It's great to here what you guys have to say.**


	4. Author's Note

**AN**

 **Hey guys,**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know it's been a while. This year has been quite stressful but I'm going to try and start updating more. However, I am moving countries in the next month so no promises.**

 **Again, I am so sorry for not updating this story.**

 **N**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys,** **here's the next chapter. I'm not too happy with it but hopefully it'll do. Again, I'm so sorry for the MASSIVE delay in uploading. Oh, and there is a tiny amount of swearing in this chapter. Just a heads up.**

 **And to the Guest who reviewed on the last chapter (the Author's Note), your review was in no way helpful. I have removed it but I felt like the note was necessary. If you didn't agree, there was no need to say that in such a rude way. I am not the first author on this site to write a note like that and I will not be the last. So please refrain from saying such things in reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this. All rights belong to the CW.**

The world seemed to slow as the pair drank in the other.

"Felicity," Ray's voice sounded in the back of her mind, but Felicity could only focus on the man who'd broken her heart. She was vaguely aware of Thea glaring at her from her place on Moira's shoulder.

"Felicity, I-" Oliver stepped toward her causing Felicity to back up ever so slightly until she hit Ray's chest. She saw a flicker of pain cross Oliver's features as she did so, guilt crushing her heart from the expression on his face.

 _Why should you feel guilty? He broke your heart. This is his fault._ She thought to herself, angrily.

"What the **hell** are you doing here?" Felicity's attention was grabbed by Thea's harsh tone cutting through her trance. The blonde looked at her ex-sister-in-law and was shocked at the younger girl's hate-filled expression. Felicity opened her mouth to respond, but her voice seemed to abandon her. Moira placed a hand on Thea's shoulder, pulling the young girl back toward her. Oliver turned to look at his family before his gaze, once again, returned to Felicity.

"Oliver, I'm going to take your sister back to the hotel. It's getting late," Moira wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist. "Don't be too long. We'll start organisation for the funeral tomorrow; we'll keep you informed." The last part was directed towards Felicity, who merely nodded in response. The mother and daughter began to slowly make their way out of the morgue, Thea's sobs echoing through the dim corridor.

"Ray, why don't you go back to the car and wait for me there?" Felicity asked her fiancée in a quiet voice. Ray studied Felicity's face with a concerned expression before nodding once.

"Don't be too long," was all he said, giving her a lingering kiss on the top of head.

A silence filled the already dreary building as Oliver and Felicity were left alone in a staring competition that felt like it lasted for aeons. Neither wanted to end the silence. Oliver for fear of losing the love of his life again, Felicity for fear of breaking down the way she had done once before. A light flickered above the pair, drawing their eyes away from each other. A feeling of desolation settled in Felicity as she glanced at a door which she guessed held the only father she'd ever known. Following her gaze, Oliver shuffled from one foot to another.

"How?" The single word echoed around the darkening corridor.

"Heart attack." Oliver saw a single tear fall down Felicity's cheek, and all he wanted to do was reach out and wipe it away. Out of the corner of her eye, Felicity saw the slight twitch of Oliver's hand.

"Was he in pain?"

"The doctors said it was over within a matter of seconds, minimal pain." Felicity nodded her head. She wiped away the tears falling down her face, not wanting to show vulnerability in front of him. He'd already seen enough - caused enough - of that.

"I should go. Ray's waiting for me." As Felicity turned to leave, Oliver couldn't help himself. He grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Oliver please. Don't do this, not now." Their eyes met as Felicity became highly aware of how close she was to him. Pulling herself out of his grasp, Felicity spun no her heel and walked away.

As the warm autumn air hit her face, Felicity broke down, falling to the steps in front of the morgue. It had taken her three years to build up her walls and the man she'd build them to keep out had managed to break them down within a number of minutes.

 _Damn Oliver Queen._

* * *

Oliver downed his drink, the scotch burning his throat. He couldn't stop thinking about the look of helplessness that had been on her face as he'd held her; the tears that had made her blue eyes sparkle. He felt empty.

Three years ago he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. He'd lost the only person who'd understood him completely and, in doing so, he'd fractured his relationship with his father. Robert Queen had loved Felicity like a daughter. He had recognised the effects of an absentee father and had taken the young girl under his wing. When Oliver had broken her heart, he had broken his father's. It was a break that had never been mended. Despite the forgiving front that Robert had put on, Oliver had known throughout the last three years that he was never truly forgiven by his father. And now he was dead.

Looking to his left, Oliver saw a couple laughing. A small smile graced his features as he remembered how that used to be him. Now he was the drunk sat at the bar mulling over his fucked up life. He held his hand up to signal the bartender for another drink.

"Sir, don't you think you've had enough?" Oliver looked at the bartender.

"I asked for another drink." He hissed, clenching his fists.

"Sir-"

"I SAID GIVE ME ANOTHER FUCKING DRINK!"

"Ollie!" Oliver froze. He became aware of his hand grabbing the bartender's shirt. He turned to see Laurel standing with a pitiful look on her face. "Ollie, come on. It's not his fault." Laurel said, walking towards him Oliver looked around the bar to see everyone's eyes locked on him. Letting the bartender go, Oliver fell towards Laurel. Dropping to his knees, Oliver hugged her around her waist sobbing into her dress.

"Shhh, it's okay." She stroked his hair carefully. "Let's get you back to your hotel." Helping him stand up, Laurel led Oliver to a taxi. They pulled up at the hotel and Laurel took him up to his room. Placing him gently on the bed, Laurel sat beside him.

"He's gone. He never forgave me, and he's gone." Oliver broke down once more, curling himself into a ball. He felt Laurel's arms around him, comforting him as he cried away all the feelings he'd had drowning him throughout the last three years.

"He loved you, Ollie. He may not have completely forgiven you, but he did love you."

* * *

As Oliver slept that night he dreamt of lost love, lies and betrayal. A swirling vortex of pain tore through him as he finally allowed himself to succumb to the pain of the past years.


End file.
